


Unimagined

by 221b_hound



Series: Unkissed [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dreams, M/M, Merman Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock dreams he is a merman, and wakes to his real life that is better than he could ever have dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unimagined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts), [MoiraColleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraColleen/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Невообразимо (Unimagined)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293059) by [PulpFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction)



> A merlock story was prompted by Moiracolleen in December and Atlin prompted the B word.
> 
> More stories in the Atlin-Hound 221b prompt challenge  
> By 221b_hound, written to Atlin prompts  
> [Long Story, Short](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6273589)  
> [Pretty Vegas](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/14456680)
> 
> Atlinmerrick, written to Hound prompts:  
> [ There's an East Wind Coming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465462/chapters/14444302)  
> [Cheshire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5402675/chapters/14530837)

Sherlock dreamed he was under the sea, long black hair curling with the current; black scales gleaming, opalescent, in refracted sunlight. He watched his human swim.

His human was sun-golden and breathed only air-above, never minding that he had legs and his merman, fins. They both had arms to hold each other in the shallows where their worlds met. They had mouths to kiss, to sing, and whisper love. Together they swam or basked onshore; could part and reunite here, individually sufficient yet more whole together.

Dream-Sherlock swam to his love. They kissed, splashed, laughed, played.

He'd once felt divided between land and sea, but his love had reconciled Sherlock's disparate parts; rendered him whole. Mer-Sherlock could breathe both sea and air, and be free. His love didn't make him choose.

Sherlock woke, happy-laughing, to John's open eyes, blue as the deep blue sea.

"I love you. Do you know?"

John smiled adoringly. "I know, honeybee."

"Even in my dreams. Do you know how much?"

He needed-needed-needed to tell, but John knew. John kissed him, soft, slow, deep.

"You love me as much as the ocean is deep. As much as I love you," John whispered.

Sherlock knew it for truth.

He'd never have deduced how it would make him whole and happy: this love that was so confident; so... blatant.

**Author's Note:**

> And once more: if anyone's in Melbourne, Australia on 30 March, you're welcome to attend [this book launch.](https://narrellemharris.wordpress.com/2016/03/19/book-launch-30-march-2016-the-adventure-of-the-colonial-boy/) Thank to everyone who's read/reviewed it so far!


End file.
